The Dream Therapy Clinic
by Incy Little Spider
Summary: What did Nancy dream about in the Dream Clinic in the first movie? Freddy/Nancy


_I won't, _Nancy thought stubbornly to herself_. I don't care if the doctors are watching me. I won't do it. I'm not going to sleep._ The thought of going to sleep in the Dream Therapy Clinic was slightly reassuring at first…but then the old fear came back…_it doesn't matter how safe a place seems…he can still get me. _

She turned her head to look through the glass where her mother and the doctor were watching. The doctor mimed a sleeping gesture and Nancy fought the urge to roll her eyes. Did they think she was an idiot?

She caught her mother's gaze and she felt her eyes sting slightly at her worried expression. She looked so scared for her daughter, wanting so bad to see her get better. Nancy turned her head back to stare at the ceiling and unwillingly closed her eyes.

_If he tries to kill me…they'll come in and wake me up. _She assured herself. She murmured it, a mantra to calm herself. It helped only a little…but not much.

It didn't take very long at all for the girl to doze off.

When she opened her eyes again the room was darker, as if it was night-time not afternoon. It seemed a lot colder as well and Nancy shivered slightly.

She turned to look at the doctor and her mother on the other side of the glass. Her mother was deadly white, her eyes dark holes her mouth slightly opened. The doctor was pressed up against the window grinning and chuckling sadistically. He waved at her with his knife-like fingernails and Nancy's heart skipped a beat.

Her mother made a soft pleading noise and turned around, half-walking, half-gliding off. Still smirking, the doctor pointed first at himself then at Nancy and made an obscene thrusting gesture with his hips. Nancy screwed her eyes shut and bit her lip hard.

_Please wake up. I thought he was going to kill me…maybe it'll be something worse. Wake up Nancy please!_

She had to get away. Get out of this room…follow her mother? No. She was like Tina in the body bag. Used only to lure Nancy into his lair.

She swung her legs off of the bed and got up awkardly. It seemed to take an eternity to reach the door. The room seemed to be squeezing in on her, the walls suffocatingly close. The door…it wouldn't open. Please open…

"_Nancy…" _someone whispered. It seemed to be right next to her ear. A long, screeching noise echoed around the room and someone started laughing.

_Open, open, open! _Nancy silently begged. She felt something cold and sharp slowly run up her thigh and a voice whispered in her ear, "_your boyfriend fucked you yet?"_

The door finally swung open and Nancy ran wildly down the hall. Steaming pipes, metal and heat surrounded her, dark, copper shadows to her every side. A shadow passed in front of her and she stumbled backwards.

_Don't cry…don't scream. Why wont someone wake me up? Please wake up! _

Nancy ducked down and hid under one of the pipes. Maybe…maybe he won't catch me here.

"_Nancy…come out, come out," _came the sing-song voice. Nancy curled herself into a ball and held her breath.

"_Your lucky Nancy. You've caught me in a good mood," _the voice chuckled.

"_I could slice you into bits…but I'm feeling nice today."_

Nancy quietly willed herself not to sob. She had to be quiet…she had to. If she made even a single noise. _Don't act like a baby. Be strong…you can beat him. He won't win. You'll be talking about this with Glen in a few minutes. _

It was so cold, even with the heat and fire surrounding her. She shivered again and the metal grille underneath her rattled. A satisfied bark of laughter came from not that far away. She saw a pair of dirty worn boots stop right next to her hiding place. Nancy shuffled as far away from him as she could and he quickly reached out, grabbing her leg.

"_C'mere,"_ he grunted, dragging her across the floor, his nails digging into her ankle. Nancy tried to scream, to get the doctor to wake her up, but his ungloved hand clamped over her mouth. For a moment his arms were crushing her body to his chest and she felt him digging into her stomach. Her cry was muffled from his dirty, grubby hand and she quickly bit down hard on his finger. It came away, leaking yellow goo and she spat it out in disgust.

He was caught off guard and she clawed herself to her feet and started running. She raced around corners of the same rusting pipes, steam and fire. She attempted to scream again but nothing came out.

She ran and she ran, tears threatening to spill.

"_Don't cry, Nancy. Freddy will make you feel better," _he whispered from behind her.

"_Much better."_

Then he was standing in front of her, leaning against the metal casually. He waved at her with his nails, his face hidden in the shadows.

"_Check this out,"_ he whispered and disappeared. In his place a teenage girl lay spread on the ground.

"_This…" _he muttered. _"Is what I'm going to do to you, bitch."_

Nancy screwed her eyes shut and tried to block out his laughter. The girl started screaming and Nancy gagged.

Opening her eyes she saw the teenager thrashing around with some invisible force. Her head was being knocked repeatedly on the metal and her legs were unnaturally apart.

"_You like the look of that, Nancy?"_

Then in a blink of an eye it was Nancy pinned to the ground with him on top of her, grinning madly, his scarred face looming down on her. She lost it. She screamed and screamed, kicking him and punching his chest. He growled and tried to keep her still but she screamed louder, trying to twist from his grasp.

"NANCY WAKE UP!"

Hysterical tears ran down her face and his nails ripped into her arm. She kicked him again and his fedora fell off onto her lap.

"WAKE UP!"

He growled with fury and then…

…she was lying in bed her mother and a handful of nurses looking down on her.

She heard people talking…but it didn't make sense to her. Her arm was slashed and bleeding and she felt a slight weight on her lap. She reached down and pulled out a battered fedora hat. She stared at it with mingled horror and dropped it like it was contaminated.

"Where'd you get that from?" Her mother whispered in a scared voice.

Nancy wanted to run and run until she found somewhere safe. She wanted to huddle somewhere warm and cosy. Where you dreamed about cute boys and normal stuff…not…not…

She looked at the fedora and spotted something. Written inside it was the name, _Fred Krueger._

"_Freddy will make you feel better."_

Nancy looked up to the scared face of her mother.

"I must of taken it with me."

* * *

**A/N I'm a perv I know...but I like Freddy/Nancy, shoot me for it! Anyway in the first movie they never showed what Nancy dreamt about in the Dream Clinic. Thus, this idea was made. Hope y'all liked it!**


End file.
